


Nessian Bunny Fluff - 4

by PropShopHannah



Series: ACoTaR/ACoMaF prompts and asks [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Nessian - Freeform, nessian bunny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropShopHannah/pseuds/PropShopHannah
Summary: Anon asked: Can you make spin a bottle kiss between Cassian and Nesta?!?!? Like please pretty please I need that in my life





	

“This is a stupid game,” Nesta said, leaning back on her hands.

“Is it though?” Cassian said. 

They were both sitting on the floor of Cassian’s apartment, directly across from one another.

“Yes,” Nesta said. “Lil Cass does not want to kiss you or me, he just wants to nuzzle bunny Nesta.” Cassian smiled and stroked the top of bunny Nesta’s head.

“I think she likes it,” he said.

“Of course she likes it. She’s glad for the break it gives her. She spends all day feeding and caring for their children while Lil Cass just sits there–utterly useless.”

“Is that why you put him in his own cage?” Cassian asked, looking over at the small wire cage Nesta’s rabbit was sitting in.

“Maybe.”

“Nesta?”

“All right, fine. Yes, that’s why I put him in his cage.” Cassian chuckled.

“It’s not his fault he can’t feed the baby bunnies,” he said. “It’s Friday night, date night, Lil Cass and bunny Nesta should be spending it together.”

She sat forward and said, “Fine. But this is still a stupid game.” 

It was. They’d been playing spin the bottle for over an hour and so far, she’d kissed everything in the room but Cassian. He’d had similar luck, but it didn’t seem to bother him. 

It hadn’t been more than a few days since she’d accepted the mating bond between them. They’d spent the first night sharing kisses, and Nesta was pretty sure they could call what they did “making out” but she wasn’t exactly sure.

She just wanted to kiss him again, and this game was doing her no favors.

“It’s Lil Cass’s turn,” Cassian said. Nesta picked the bunny up and spun the bottle. Round and round and round it went… it stopped on the coffee table. Nesta tried not to roll her eyes as she gently pressed Lil Cass’s face to the leg of the table. Then she kissed his head and put him back in his cage.

Then it was Cassian’s turn.

He spun the bottle with entirely too much enthusiasm. It spun and spun and spun until finally it landed–

Nesta gulped. It’d landed on her.  _ FINALLY, _ she thought.

She looked across the space at Cassian. He was not looking at her. He put bunny Nesta into her cage. Then sat back. She didn’t miss how he ran his palms over his thighs.

_ I’d like to do that, _ she thought. 

“May I?” he said, finally looking at her. She nodded, lips slightly parting. 

She watched as he leaned forward and crawled across the floor to her. She tried not to notice the scent of want that filled the room, the way the muscles of his shoulders shifted beneath his shirt with each movement, the way his wings came down and brushed along the floor somehow making him look even bigger than he was.

“Nesta,” he said low and thickly. 

“Uh huh,” she breathed. He smiled, and that’s when she realized that she had leaned so far back that she was now lying flat on the ground. He’d crawled up the length of her and–his hair fell forward like a curtain surrounding only this moment, only his face.

She took a deep breath. Aware of every inch between them. His wings blocked out the light. She put a hand on his arm. He glanced at her mouth, then lowered his face.

His hair covered and tickled her cheeks as his lips found hers. They were full and soft and warm. He lined them up so that her bottom lip was between his. She felt the moment he opened his mouth, the heat of his breath on her. A question.

She answered by opening her mouth and gently taking his top lip between hers. He shuddered, and they lost themselves.

He brought his body down gently atop hers. One of his hands found her chin, and he angled her head so that he might deepen the kiss. She pulled his massive body to hers, greedily running her hands up and down his flanks.

He whispered her name into her mouth. She slipped her tongue into his.

His hair caught in their kisses, but she did not care as she moved her hands to tuck it behind his ears. It was still too long.

He smiled into her mouth and brought his wrist up. She pulled the band for his hair off it with a small chuckle, and began pulling his hair into the best ponytail she could given the situation. She tied it around and around and when she finally pulled his hair though it for the last time, she decided to leave it in a bun. He didn’t mind. 

They kissed and caressed until finally Nesta could take it no longer. She pulled his shirt out from within his trousers and placed her bare palms on his skin. His back. His chest. Then his hand slid up further over the fabric of her shirt than he’d ever dared. He caress the underside of her breasts.

“Mother save me,” she whispered.

“May I?” he asked.

“Please. Yes, please,” she practically begged. Cassian grabbed a handful of one of her breasts. She moaned.

_ This is it,  _ Nesta thought.  _ This is how I die. _ It was the first time ever that she’d allowed someone to touch her like this. She could not think of why she’d waited so long. The feel of his large, warm hands gently rubbing and squeezing and massaging her–

She wanted him to touch her beneath her shirt. Wanted to know what it would feel like for those same skilled, calloused hands to work the flesh of her freely. Wanted to know what it would feel like if he kissed that flesh, too.

“Nesta,” Cassian moaned between kisses. “You don’t know how many times I’ve thought about this. Kissing you, touching you, like this.”

_ Oh fuck _ , she thought.

“I take it back,” she whispered, when he removed his mouth from her lips, to kiss along her jaw and neck. “Spin the bottle isn’t a stupid game. It’s the best game ever.”

Cassian smiled into her skin and moved his hand to touch her other breast.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm PropShopHannah on Tumblr


End file.
